


Alstroemeria

by tayb_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Memories, Reminiscing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayb_13/pseuds/tayb_13
Summary: Severus Snape looks back on some memories of Lily Evans.





	Alstroemeria

**Author's Note:**

> An alstroemeria is often referred to as the Peruvian lily or lily of the Incas. It symbolizes devotion and friendship.

Severus Snape sat down heavily in the chair within his chambers. It was times like these, times when everything was at its darkest, that he would think of her. Lily. His Lily. 

Her lively green eyes brimming with joy.  
Her vibrant red curls flowing behind her in the wind.  
Her radiant smile as she turned to face him.  
Her soft fingertips brushing his skin as she pushed a stray hair out of his face.  
Her lovely, warm voice. _Sev_

However, Severus Snape could not have many moments filled with peace. Those sweet, childhood memories would only be soured by the ones that came after. 

Her narrowed green eyes filled with anger.  
Her roughly pushing a red curl off her face with irritation.  
Her mouth turned down into a frown.  
Her hands clenched tightly into fists.  
Her harsh tone. _Snivellus_

But even the ache that those remembrances prompted were nothing compared to the agony the following ones caused. 

Her green eyes dull and lifeless.  
Her red hair disheveled.  
Her mouth agape.  
Her arms limp at her sides.  
Her voice gone, never to reach his ears again.


End file.
